Doubles
by spikes-naughty-vixen
Summary: When willow does a spell to double Buffy's strength spike mixes everything up and Buffy and Spike end up in each others body!
1. Default Chapter

Doubles  
  
Disclaimer : ok not netting anything from this story so you no don't sue!!  
  
Summary: Okay not really sure where I'm gonna take this story!! It's definitely Spuffy and Angel DEFINITELY does Not feature sorry!! Willow performs a spell to double Buffy's strength to aid her in slaying when spike walks in at the wrong time and ends up swapping bodies with Buffy!!  
  
Feedback : Feel free to tell me how crappy my story is my first attempt at fanfiction ended up in the recycle bin!!  
  
P.S : I apologise for my spelling an grammar I've never been good at English  
  
Email : spikes_babe2004@hotmail.com  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Willow was being watched by Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Tara and Anya, well Anya wasn't so much watching willow but counting and recounting the takings of the day.  
  
"okay, I'm ready, are you guys gonna stand there or are you actually gonna help me here?" Willow asked indignantly  
  
As they all scampered to get there assigned candles Buffy went to sit in the middle of the circle being created by her friends.  
  
"so what exactly does this spell do?" asked Xander  
  
"Do you ever listen to me EVER, I explained this to you yesterday, it's gonna give Buffy double her strength to aid her in her slaying" "okay, lets get on with it then"  
  
Willow began to chant and the room began to darken despite the fact that it was only two in the afternoon the only light source now were the candles held by the participants in the spell which were now extinguishing themselves one by one, when half of the candles were out spike stormed through the front door shouting about how much Buffy had to help him when he tripped over Xander landing on top of Buffy. Just as the spell was cast there was a bright light and then everything went back to normal. Buffy looked up and hit herself? Spike and Buffy stared themselves then both turned to the witch.  
  
"WILLOW!!" they both cried in unison. ..............................................................................  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it if it gets too complicated please let me know!  
  
Whenever I say Buffy I mean Buffy's body with spike inside and when I say spike I mean Spike's body with Buffy inside.  
  
R'n'R, much appreciated next chapter up ASAP 


	2. Temper

Temper  
  
Disclaimer : ok not netting anything from this story so you no don't sue!!  
  
Summary: Okay not really sure where I'm gonna take this story!! It's definitely Spuffy and Angel DEFINITELY does Not feature sorry!! Willow performs a spell to double Buffy's strength to aid her in slaying when spike walks in at the wrong time and ends up swapping bodies with Buffy!!  
  
Feedback : Feel free to tell me how crappy my story is my first attempt at fanfiction ended up in the recycle bin!!  
  
P.S : I apologise for my spelling an grammar I've never been good at English  
  
Email : spikes_babe2004@hotmail.com  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Willow didn't understand why she was getting looks from the blonde pair but she didn't like it in any way  
  
"What, I did the spell it wasn't my fault Spike clumsily fell on top of you" she exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, Buffy it's not like your not enjoying it" dawn added  
  
"hey" yelled spike "Willow you totally screwed up this time didn't ya"  
  
"huh, I don't get it why are you having a go at me, it's your fault you fell over on top of Buffy!! Hey, you planned this didn't you, just so you could grope Buffy I swear I should....... Do something really mean to teach you a lesson" exclaimed Willow.  
  
"willow you don't understand it's me Buffy I don't know how but the spell you were casting when spike RUDELY INTERUPTED" she stopped momentarily to glare at well herself she shook her head and continued "must have accidentally swapped spike and me into each others bodies eeewwww do you think I'm dead"  
  
"Undead" Buffy interrupted  
  
"Oh, who asked you anyway?"  
  
"probably, hey doesn't that mean that I'm alive!" he gasped with a bright smile.  
  
"Oh, my god this is too weird willow fix us I don't like being a vampire and hey, with the not so feminine feel!!"  
  
"Ok, um we should research I'll call Giles what time is it in England now anyway? Oh I don't care Buffy and Spike or Spike and Buffy? Oh I don't know, well anyway you two should probably patrol it's been pretty busy lately like you were saying the other day, meet back here later okay?" said Willow  
  
"Yeah ok," Spike Answered "but Willow try and find the answer to this spell before my body needs to pee, please" Spike asked with an exasperated sigh "come on spike"  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Well that's the end of another chapter I know, they're kinda short but like I said I'm not really good with either English or Fan fictions so hey live with it!! Lol  
  
Please review constructive critisism welcome along with large cash donation to your favourite writer, NO, I mean me!! * sigh * 


	3. Another night in Sunnyhell

Another night in Sunnyhell  
  
Disclaimer : ok not netting anything from this story so you no don't sue!!  
  
Summary: Okay not really sure where I'm gonna take this story!! It's definitely Spuffy and Angel DEFINITELY does Not feature sorry!! Willow performs a spell to double Buffy's strength to aid her in slaying when spike walks in at the wrong time and ends up swapping bodies with Buffy!!  
  
Feedback : Feel free to tell me how crappy my story is my first attempt at fanfiction ended up in the recycle bin!!  
  
P.S :Thanx to all my reviewers ill stop apologising sorry!! Oops, lol  
  
Email : spikes_babe2004@hotmail.com  
  
...........................................................................  
  
As Buffy and Spike stepped out of the magic box Buffy was immediately attacked by Spike, the force was enough to knock the wind out of an elephant never mind the petite body spike now occupied.  
  
"You have to be the clumsiest most annoying vampire on the entire world, could you be any more inconsiderate you oaf ooo you make me so mad, and...." Spike trailed off as he felt his stomach grumble.  
  
"Nothing I can do you know that's why I came to you I don't have any money to buy blood and I've been really hungry all day now I demand that you feed my sexy body before I do something your gonna regret!!" Buffy ended the sentence with a spike like smirk, which turned into a frown when spike carried on walking towards the cemeteries.  
  
"hey are you not listening to me I mean hello I'm I mean your hungry and the butchers shop is in the other direction where the bloody hell do you think your going?" Buffy demanded grimacing at the way 'bloody hell' sounded coming from Buffy's mouth.  
  
Spike turned on his heel to look Buffy in the eye a concept the inner Buffy still couldn't quite come to accept.  
  
"You have no idea how much I'm wanting to hit you right now but seeing as I'm the only one who'll end up with bruise I'm just gonna have to settle with nagging you ear off, now tell me really what your gonna do that's so terrible that the better option is for me to drink blood, huh?" Spike snorted  
  
"I'll run wee, wee, wee all the way home to casa Summers and take a shower, oh and pee!!" Buffy said hands on hips  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Oh yeah watch me" with that said Buffy span and headed towards home with spike screaming and yelling in tow.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it just stop running, god you know I hate you"  
  
"Really pet, I would never have thought with all of those obscenities being screamed at me I thought you were in love!!" Buffy once again smirked  
  
Spike growled in frustration with the latest inhabitant of her body, he turned and headed towards the butchers shop Buffy striding beside him, this was gonna be a long night.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
I'm gonna leave it there cause you know I got homework, and still not good with the long chapters, thanx for the advice by the way, and if anyone knows a beta reader who can help me with the lengthening of my chapters they will receive my love hugs and kisses, hope to hear from you soon, love me XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	4. But I REALLY Gotta Go!

But I REALLY Gotta Go!!  
  
Disclaimer : ok not netting anything from this story so you no don't sue!!  
  
Summary: Okay not really sure where I'm gonna take this story!! It's definitely Spuffy and Angel DEFINITELY does Not feature sorry!! Willow performs a spell to double Buffy's strength to aid her in slaying when spike walks in at the wrong time and ends up swapping bodies with Buffy!!  
  
Feedback : Feel free to tell me how crappy my story is my first attempt at fanfiction ended up in the recycle bin!!  
  
P.S :Thanx to all my reviewers I love you all you're my inspiration to keep ah cant be arsed just read the story luv ya xx  
  
Email : spikesbabe2004hotmail.com  
  
...........................................................................  
  
As Spike stepped out of the butchers with Buffy close behind he started walking towards his crypt. Spike was now running as fast as possible, without dropping the contents of his bag, as the hungry feeling was slowly progressing into a craving that needed to be fixed right now.  
  
As they finally settled down in front of the T.V spike on the sofa and Buffy on the sarcophagus, Buffy started to feel a very strange sensation in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Um Buffy?"(said to spikes body with Buffy inside)  
  
"what now? I'm trying to eat" came the gargled reply  
  
"I know I promised and everything, but I think I really got to, well you know" she trailed off looking down.  
  
"oh, no you are not going to pee in my body you'll be getting me all pants less and that's so against all the rules of like, the universe! You'll just have to hold it and wait til' I'm back in my own body and can use the bathroom in private"  
  
"I really don't think I can wait that long seriously, I need to go now!! Please I swear I wont look and you can supervise, please!!!!!" Buffy begged  
  
"No"  
  
A long moment of silence....  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please"  
  
"oh shut up and be a big boy ok I really don't feel like dealing with this right at this point in time still kinda wigged about the whole, I'm no longer inhabiting my own body, fiasco s I don't need you and your......."  
  
Spike's little rant was quite unpleasantly interrupted by a strange trickling noise accompanied by an aaaahhhh  
  
"oh my god you pig you just peed yourself, they were my favourite pant and now im gonna be reminded of you every time I wear them!" spike said while throwing up his arms and scaring the living daylights out of Buffy  
  
"I'm really sorry" Buffy gasped as she sprung off of the sarcophagus running for the exit to the lower level of the crypt "I really didn't mean to and you cant exactly blame me I tried to hold it in its harder than it looks, and ...... eeeek"  
  
she squealed as Spike tackled her and sent her crashing to the ground.  
  
"that's it you are having a shower, but no peeking or ill stake you so good and.... Ok I wont stake you until were changed back but then you'll be about as scary as a dust bunny literally"  
  
As they approached Buffy's house, inner Buffy started to get chills she knew for a fact that spike would peek at her naked form and she also knew for a fact that it would turn her on more than anything if he did. ...................................................................................................... Ha, ha, ha, I'm gonna leave it here ha, ha, ha, what will happen? Will kinkiness ensue?? (lets hope so!!)  
  
NOTICE TO ALL NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE RATED R OK YOU GOT THAT YES I SAID R SO PLEASE IF YOUR UNDERAGE DON'T READ IT, OR AT LEAST DON'T GET CAUGHT READING IT ;)  
  
Hope to hear from you soon, with your wonderful reviews, please? 


	5. Shower Time

Shower Time  
  
Disclaimer : ok not netting anything from this story so you no don't sue!!  
  
Summary: Okay not really sure where I'm gonna take this story!! It's definitely Spuffy and Angel DEFINITELY does Not feature sorry!! Willow performs a spell to double Buffy's strength to aid her in slaying when spike walks in at the wrong time and ends up swapping bodies with Buffy!!  
  
Feedback : Feel free to tell me how crappy my story is my first attempt at fanfiction ended up in the recycle bin!!  
  
P.S :thank you reviewers your so cool I'm gonna try my hardest to lengthen my chapters but I cant promise anything I find it really difficult so please bear with me.  
  
Email : spikesbabe2004hotmail.com  
  
...........................................................................  
  
NOTICE TO ALL NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE RATED R OK YOU GOT THAT YES I SAID R SO PLEASE IF YOUR UNDERAGE DON'T READ IT, OR AT LEAST DON'T GET CAUGHT READING IT ;)  
  
Buffy and spike walked into the house and began to make their way up the stairs.  
  
"you know what I think I should blind fold you and then put you in a bikini and you really stink!" spike added with a look of disgust  
  
"hey not my fault you made me pee myself, what with your mean-ness and your selfish-ness and ..... well its just your fault" Buffy pouted surprising even herself  
  
"so how are we gonna work this?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me, its your house"  
  
"fine, well um I think I should blind fold you and then I should put you in a bikini and....."  
  
"then you take the blindfold off right??" Buffy winked  
  
Spike giggled in a very feminine way and then quickly corrected himself by covering with a cough.  
  
"you're a pig"  
  
"oh change the record love I'm a pig fine but is it you that's gonna make me squeal?"  
  
"right that's it, your having this shower and as soon as were finished I'm going straight to willows and she is gonna change us back, now I think well scrap my last Idea and well just have to shower in the underwear your wearing at the moment okay?" Spike asked in a 'don't you dare answer' kind of tone.  
  
Buffy took heed and kept her mouth shut  
  
"now seeing as by then you will have ruined a perfectly good set of underwear you'll just have to be good and look away when I change them, and I will be washing you so don't get any ideas ok?"  
  
Buffy just nodded.  
  
"so lets get started"  
  
Buffy began to undress herself first taking off the tight fitting shirt and then taking off the camisole underneath to reveal a corset style black with pink lace bra, Buffy's knees wobbled a little this was getting to be a little too much for inner Spike. He secretly begged her to be wearing a thong although he didn't think Buffy's heart would take it.  
  
She stepped out of her pants to reveal a matching thong  
  
Buffy gasped, bringing Spikes head up to stare at her, then a funny feeling in Spikes pants brought inner Buffy's worst fears to life, knowing how much Spike was turned on by just the thought of her body naked, made her as horny as hell and this in Spike's body was having the reaction it would in any male body and inner Buffy started to realise how tight Spike's pants really were.  
  
Buffy started hopping from foot to foot, gradually getting colder and colder, as spike kept his head down trying his best not to reveal the bulge which was continually growing in his pants.  
  
"can we get on with this shower thing please I'm really, really cold here" Buffy said pleading evident in her voice  
  
"um, well yeah, go get the shower running I'll be with you any minute" said with his head still ducked afraid to look Buffy in the eye.  
  
"okay but don't be long I want my own body back just as much as you, you know"  
  
Which of course was a giant lie, he wanted to have fun. While she was alone she could of course have a little of that fun couldn't she?  
  
Meanwhile, Spike was trying to figure out how the hell he could get rid of the enormous and now very obvious bulge in his pants.  
  
'Okay, well there's only one way I can think of getting rid of an erection and that's well...'  
  
As he undid his zipper and the said bulge sprang free he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"in the words of spike, BLOODY HELL"  
  
'I never realised spike was so well endowed'  
  
Buffy turned on the shower and stared a long while into the mirror, looking innocently for imperfections in her skin  
  
'just helping the slayer out, gotta keep her skin nice and soft and what not'  
  
As her hands began to explore the rest of her body, they slipped into places they really shouldn't, revealing to the mirror a little more cleavage, then a little more, then a little more, whoops a nipple.  
  
She gasped harshly as her dainty fingers ran over the tender now erect nub.  
  
'you really are beautiful love, and sexy as hell'  
  
Keeping a constant eye on the door she carried on exploring her body letting her hands dip below the elastic of the black thong and revelling in the feeling of the neatly trimmed soft curls that were hidden beneath it.  
  
She decided enough was enough now, not fancying getting caught by the real Buffy and just a little curious as to what the slayer was doing she went to peek at the door, what she was met with, forced a smirk onto her face this was going to be fun!  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Hey I made it longer! Not by much but hey really tryin' ma best for you guys here Go me aha go me does the go me dance VERY embarrassingly hope to hear from you soon in review form love ya all x x x  
  
Need your help with something please as I have an idea for another story and I need to know what ya think so please check out the authors note in the next chapter id really appreciate it.  
  
Thanx luv me x x x 


	6. Authors Note

Hello people, um this isent actually a chapter I just wanted your thoughts on a story im thinking about um I you could just send a review to let me know it would be greatly appreciated.......  
  
Summary:  
  
A big bad evils in town (possibly glory I haven't really decided yet) Giles had an idea, to help the scoobies with this powerful new evil. His idea is to go to call for help to another dimension and bring forth the new dimesions Scooby gang except of course it being another dimension there are slight differences..... for instance spike is a little less manly.  
  
So what do ya think or should I just not bother??  
  
Thanx love ya loads  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
